Clannad Second Son
by kirito500
Summary: What would happen if Tomoya and Sunohara were conduits
1. begining

**Clannad Second Son**

**Seven years ago, a small group of humans called ''conduits" spontaneously adquired control over certain natural elements which they could use as weapons**

**The department of unified protection was formed to hunt down and indefinitely detain all conduits (reclassified as ''Bio-terrorists") to protect the population**

**It's now believed that all Bio-terrorists have been successfully captured and locked away**

**As a result the department of unified protection is being phased out, with the military assuming oversight of the imprisoned Bio-terrorists**

**Today, the first military transport of Bio-terrorists leaves the D.U.P detention facility at Curdun Cay Station, headed for an army prison in japan**

**It will never arrive**


	2. Chapter 1 lightning and fire

**Chapter 1: lightning and Fire**

It was just a normal day in Hikarizaka high school when something happened.

Ryou: I see, so he took the blame for sakagami and was suspended.

Kyou: Tomoya why can't you take care of yourself.

Ryou: do you think Tomoya will be okay I mean will he still be able to graduate after all this

Kotomi: I don't know but I'm really worried

Kyou: the club leader is absent and Tomoya is suspended at this rate how are we suppose to be in the school festival

**Tomoya P.O.V**

Tomoya: it's already been three days, why is she the only thing I can think about

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door

Kyou: hi there, have you been lonely whitout us?

Ryou: I heard about what happened it's a real shame

Tomoya: I wasn't expecting you guys

Kyou: what does that mean who were you expecting?

Tomoya: no one really

When they were outside the heard a noise of a military car but they ignored it.

Kyou: you're under suspension can you really go out like this

Tomoya was about to talk but then a military truck crashed and created a huge explosion which almost hit the twins and Tomoya, when they were on the ground Tomoya asked.

Tomoya: are you two okay.

The twins nodded they were about to stand up when tomoya saw 2 guy's in a orange suits trapped in the truck's door, and then tomoya went to help them.

Tomoya: dammit are you two okay

?: Yes thank you we thought we were gonna die

Then they heard a voice that tomoya sounded familiar

Sunohara: is anybody in here

Tomoya: SUNOHARA, IT'S ME TOMOYA

Sunohara: Okazaki

When Sunohara reached Tomoya they saw two balls of lightning and fire coming their way, when the two balls reached them they fell unconscious, when they woke up they saw a long and short purple haired girs looking at them.

Ryou: are you two okay

Tomoya: yea were okay

But suddenly a ball of lightning came out of Tomoya's hands and it wasn't over then a ball of fire came out of Sunohara's hands, the twins were shocked.

Sunohara: were-

Tomoya: conduits

**A/N**

**What will happen with tomoya and sunohara find out in the next chapter of Clannad Second Son**


	3. Chapter 2 the DUP arrives

**Chapter 2 the D.U.P arrives **

Sunohara: were-

Tomoya: conduits

Kyou: but how?

Tomoya: maybe when those guys struck us with those lightning and fire balls instead of killing us we got powers

Ryou: guys look

When they turned around they saw their school on fire and also they saw two familiar faces in the rooftop

Sunohara: it's those guys

Kyou: Nagisa and Kotomi are still in there!

Tomoya: then we don't have time to waste!

As ran to the school tomoya suddenly transformed into a bunch of lightning bolts and traveled faster

Tomoya: this is gonna be useful

And it wasn't over sunohara did the same thing but his body transformed into fire like the human torch and along with tomoya they hurried to save their friends

When the four of them arrived at the school Kyou and Ryou stopped

Tomoya: why did you stop?

Kyou: we can't go in there without suffocating

Sunohara: Okazaki hurry up

Tomoya: okay, wait for us here

When they entered the building apparently everyone were evacuated but suddenly they heard 2 familiar screams

Tomoya: NAGISA, KOTOMI WHERE ARE YOU!

Sunohara: OKAZAKI I FOUND THEM

Tomoya ran as fast as he could where he found the conduit who gave him lightning

?: I was just trying to make a diversion, I didn't know anybody was in here

Tomoya: you did this to me

Tomoya said as he showed his hand with lightning

?: you're a conduit?

Nagisa: Okazaki

Tomoya: Nagisa i'll explain later but you two have to get out of here now

?2: John the D.U.P is here we have to go

John: alright Luke

John jumped into a window and looked at Tomoya

John: see you around kid

Sunohara: Okazaki we also have to get out of here

Tomoya: alright

When they got out of the building they saw a red haired woman trapping Luke with something like concrete

Augustine: oh Lucas I'm so very disappointed in you

Tomoya: well we got'em yea we fleshed that mean old conduit for you, good job everyone especially you guy-

Augustine: Bio-terrorist, Lucas Park was a Bio-terrorist conduits are the traidors who simpatice with their cause you two aren't traidors are you

Sunohara: well we try not to be

Augustine: you two were in there with that Bio-terrorist for some time did he share anything with you

Tomoya: share?

Augustine: did he say anything to you? Share any of his ramblings about…conspiracies?

Tomoya: no he didn't share anything

Augustine: good that's good to hear, you see we are in a life and death war with these Bio-terrorists and is my job to do anything to ensure that we win that war

When Augustine finished talking she and her D.U.P soldiers along with Luke just walked away leaving Tomoya and Sunohara dead quiet

Nagisa: are you two okay?

Tomoya: yes but could all of you do us a favor

Kyou: sure

Tomoya: don't tell anybody that me and Sunohara are conduits

Kyou: okay

**A/N**

**What will happen in the next Clannad second son leave comments if you want the Story be at Seattle or Japan **


	4. Chapter 3 Seattle

**Chapter 3 Seattle**

It's been a month since Tomoya and Sunohara got their powers, but sadly for them the fire in the school wasn't so bad and they still went to school, when their classes were over, Kyou went to their classroom

Kyou: guys have you heard were going to Seattle

Sunohara: seriously!

Kyou: yes, me and Ryou are going, how about you?

Sunohara: I don't see why not

Tomoya: I guess I'll go

Kyou: great!

Tomoya: do you know if Kotomi and Nagisa will go?

Kyou: I already asked them and they said yes

A week later when they went to the trip they heard that Tomoyo was going to the trip to which made Kyou explode like a volcano and while everyone was asleep Sunohara woke up Tomoya

Tomoya: what is it?

Sunohara: look at this I've been doing some research and almost the 99% percent of Seattle is controlled by the D.U.P, but on the bright side Seattle has the space needle, the lantern district and the Seattle center

Tomoya: well were just have to stay away from any dup guys

Sunohara: yea you're right

When they arrived in Seattle they had the perfect view of the space needle

When they entered the city they saw a D.U.P checkpoint

Tomoya: oh no

Sunohara: this is bad

**A/N**

**So they finally entered Seattle what do you think will happen in the next chapter, you'll find out in the next chapter of Clannad Second Son**


End file.
